Fears
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Everyone has fears, even Batman, so naturally, so do his children. Written on the universe of Secret52 "Bats of a Feather".


Hello! This is a special story which I got inspired in on the story of Secret52 called "Four Birds and a Bat", I believe her universe is called "Feathers of a Bat" Or something like that. Anyway, I love her stories, yes, I know Bruce is really kind of OCC, but sometimes I think he is hiding all his sweetness. And yes, people, some chapters will have spanking. Get over it.

Secret, now that I've got your permission, here ya go! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the universe…sniff…though I do own the idea…muahahahaha! Love Bats!

Needles

There was little to nothing that scared his boys or him. His greatest fear had once been bats, now, his greatest fear was to lose any of his own.

He knew his youngest one's fear was being alone. Damian, though barely seven, was a tough little boy. He had many times received odd looks when he called him "Father" instead of the well-used "Daddy" boys his age used. However, he had noticed how he preferred sitting in by himself in a room with his family than being by himself in an empty place.

Tim's greatest fear was disappointing him. He knew that Tim's biological father had been rather harsh on him, expecting impossible things from his young son who had barely been eight when he passed away. He had known the boy's parents long ago and had a close friendship with them, though he never approved of the uptight front Jack presented to his own son, just like Jack never approved of the "sassy" way he treated his two adopted sons.

Though Tim was a very well behaved boy, he sometimes acted out like all little boys did, and at eleven, it was no surprise that he found himself over his new daddy's lap from time to time, and yet, Bruce always knew he had to reassure him most than any of his other children. He might be disappointed of his actions, but would never think less of him for that.

His oldest told a different story whatsoever. Many would never have guessed what his thirteen year old's fear was. It was a fear many children had…a fear of storms. Every time a raging storm happened at night, he awoke to feel a tiny someone wriggling besides him. The first time it happened, a couple of weeks after the then six year old had entered his life, he had been shocked. He had not known how to react or what to do.

Dick had solved that issue as he snuggled close to him, his very small hands clinging to his shirt and burying his head on his side, he had then placed a protective arm around the boy and allowed him to snuggle with him. Even now that the boy was thirteen, he did that, and if it was during the day, he would find Dick trying to stay as close to him as possible, many times cuddling besides him as Bruce sat in the sofa to read.

Yet, his second oldest, or middle child's fear was the one that surprised him the most. He had discovered it right after he met the child, though at the time he barely knew him. Though many believed Jason was fearless, he was not.

Yes, he would talk back at him even when he was about to be spanked, he would stand up to boys twice his size and men three or four times bigger, he would do anything he could think of not even blinking at the consequences, but it was one thing that reduced him to a sniffling puddle and a shaking little boy. As Bruce Wayne tried to calm his almost hyperventilating child he could only shake his head as he remembered the disaster it had been when the child had been six.

"Daddy, nooo!" The now eleven year old whined, as he clung to him just like a baby koala, both arms wrapped around his neck and both legs tightly wrapped around his middle.

"C'mon, baby, it will only be a moment. A little sting, that's all." He soothingly calmed the sick boy, knowing he was having trouble breathing with his stuffed nose and swollen throat. For his own good, Jason had to calm down.

"NOOO!" The child whined again, sobbing, coughing and clinging tighter to him.

He glanced back at the nurse, who was impatiently waiting. He knew the boy was acting like a much younger child, however, he understood that all bravery and fight fled from his body at the sole sight of a needle.

"Yes." Bruce calmly spoke, rubbing the child's back and trying to release him once more.

"Mr. Wayne, I really have to give him this shot." The thin, red-haired woman spoke, trying to sound calm and failing miserably.

"Can't you give it to him on his arm?" Bruce asked, ignoring the sudden shake coming from his boy's head. "It'll be easier and I won't have to put him down."

"I'm sorry." She said, though Bruce knew it was meaningless and said only to be polite. "This has to be given on the boy's behind."

Bruce sighed, sitting down once more and rubbing the crying boy's back. At least now he knew how to act to it and what to do.

OoO

It had been a week after he had brought one Jason Todd home. He knew his eight year old son was jealous, calling him Daddy every other word he said, climbing into his lap at every chance he got, implying how Bruce was his father and no one else's. Yet, Bruce's mind was set. Jason needed parents, well, at least a father.

In that week he had come to know the child a little bit. He was not inclined to sharing a thing with them, glaring suspiciously at Alfred or him every time they came near him, doubting every other thing they did or said. Bruce couldn't blame him. At six, he had been living in the streets for some time, watching his back against his own now-incarcerated father.

Currently, after speaking with one of the social workers and having all paperwork existing on him, he found a troubling matter. The boy was missing almost all of his vaccinations. He lost no time setting up an appointment for both his boys. He knew Dick would not be happy about it, though he rarely misbehaved at the doctor's. Jason's reaction had yet to be seen.

Dick's examination went first, as Bruce stood nearby to reassure his eight-year old, Jason sitting impatiently while playing with one of his new toy cars Bruce had allowed him to bring along. He smirked as he saw the six year old curiousness picking, however, when the doctor brought a new implement near Dick, he quickly glared down at his red toy car.

"Are we done?" Dick meekly asked, shifting where he sat.

"Richard." Bruce reprimanded lightly, trying not to smile as the boy smiled sheepishly at him before glancing at the jar full of goodies the doctor kept for his young patients.

"Sorry." The young boy muttered, though he glanced hopefully at the mid-aged pediatrician.

"I believe we are, young man." He said, bringing the expected jar of lollypops to him. "You've been a good boy, so you can pick one." The doctor smiled at him.

"Jeez, thanks!" The boy squealed happily, sticking his tongue out as he chose a green one and immediately tried unwrapping it with his own teeth.

"You're very welcome, young man." The doctor said, chuckling as Bruce took the now saliva covered treat and tried to unwrap the plastic of it, handling the boy his clothes.

In no time, Dick sat where Jason had once been, enjoying his sucker and playing with his own truck, swinging his feet and glancing up from time to time to see Jason's checking.

Jason was told by the doctor what was going to happen, as the man noticed how he cringed every time he came near the boy. Unconsciously, the boy scooted closer and closer to Bruce, to the point the young father had had to step closer and place a soothing hand on the boy's bare shoulder.

Everything went out smoothly, until Jason got tired of it and decided he wanted no more.

"We are mostly done, Jason." The gray haired doctor reassured, as he walked and picked up the medical file Bruce had brought about Jason, making some notes himself at the end.

"If you can lie him down on his stomach, we'll be done in a few minutes." The doctor directed, looking at Bruce directly.

"Daddy?" Dick called from his place, clearly wanting to know if the same fate awaited him.

"Doctor is done with you, Dickie." Bruce replied, lifting a confused Jason by his armpits and placing him on his tummy, rubbing his back in comfort. As soon as he had done that, the doctor appeared by their side holding two syringes.

Jason, nervous about what was about to happened, turned his head just in time to see what was happening as Bruce was getting ready to lower his briefs.

"NO!" The boy all but screeched as he saw the needles.

"Jason, son, is alright." Bruce whispered, trying to keep the kid in position. The six year old fought with all he could, kicking his little legs, flailing his arms around, squirming as only a worm and little boy could. All in all, even the famous Batman was having trouble holding him down.

All the shrieking, yelling, crying, and wailing did not facilitate things. Had he been a passerby, he would have brought the door down thinking some serious torturing was going on.

Amidst all the wriggling, they had managed to pull the boy's underwear down, however, the doctor was unable to actually vaccinate the boy, afraid the needle would break inside the boy.

"Jason, baby, calm down." Many were the pleadings of Bruce to calm the boy, and none worked. He had even tried giving the child a mild swat to his behind, however, that only made matters worse in the crying department.

"Let him go, Mr. Wayne." The doctor finally asked as the boy seemed beyond reach.

For a couple of minutes, Jason kept up with all his wriggling, crying, pleading and screeching. However, a sudden stop on him made Bruce panic. The boy was starting to hyperventilate, having problems breathing and looking around wildly for help.

"Calm down, little one." Bruce soothed, immediately taking the now naked boy in his arms and sitting down with him.

"Place his back to your chest." The doctor ordered, as Bruce sat down with the boy, following the doctor's orders. "Instruct him to breath with you."

He knew all that, and was already taking exaggerated inhales to demonstrate the boy, placing a hand upon his small chest and another atop his head. Soon, Jason was breathing normally on his own account, and as soon as he had calmed his breathing a heart wrenching wail came out of him, turning around and burying his face on his new father's chest.

"I believe the young man here has a phobia for shots." The doctor stated softly, smiling reassuringly at Dick who was now very still watching his new brother and father with wide eyes.

"You think so, doctor?" Bruce asked a little sarcastically, rubbing the boy's back.

The doctor sighed, looking at the forgotten needles. "The boy still needs the shots."

Bruce nodded, looking down at the now calmer boy. "C'mon, Jay-jay." He soothed, moving slightly so the boy's bottom was now facing the doctor, not wanting to lay him down and have another episode.

"Noo…" The boy whined, all previous fight gone, exhaustion claiming him rapidly.

The doctor lost no time, in seconds, he had his gloves back on and was cleaning part of the boy's bottom. The moment the needle went in, Jason howled out, clinging to his Daddy's shirt as Bruce kept muttering reassurances and hugging him as tightly as he could. Soon, the second and last shot was given and the ordeal was over.

The boy, though, could only rub his eyes and cling to his new father, the only time he had allowed Bruce to actually be this close.

After redressing the sleeping boy, and Dick had chosen a treat for his brother, they had walked out of the building.

"Daddy?" Dick had called, as Bruce buckled the boy up.

"Yes, chum?"

"Jason really doesn't like shots."


End file.
